


Tagann Grá i nGach Foirm

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Scéal gairid faoi Lá Fhéile Vailintín.
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Tagann Grá i nGach Foirm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love comes in all forms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940611) by [ArabellaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy). 



Tosaíonn ár scéal i dteach Septima agus Sybill Vector, agus iad ag plé lá Vailintín.  
  
Septima aoibh, a aghaidh geal. “Táim chun dán le téama Arthimancy a scríobh chugat an bhliain seo."

Sméid Sybill agus dúirt sé, "Déanfaidh mé tuar faoi do thodhchaí."  
  
Rinne Septima aoibh gháire go leathan. "Geall liom go bhfuil tú ann."

Leath an gáire ar a haghaigh Sybil. "Tá súil agam go bhfuil mé."


End file.
